Compound (I) represented by the following structural formula:
is disclosed in US 2010/249229. This compound (I) has excellent activity as an α2δ ligand and as such, is expected to have excellent therapeutic and/or preventive effects on disorders such as pain and central nervous system involvement. Also, pharmaceutical compositions containing compound (I) are disclosed in EP2826477.